La caja musical: Dobutsu no jinsei
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Una nueva raza, distinta a otras, siempre perseguida por los humanos, ellas huyen, para salvar su clan, mientras que su vida gira en torno a una simple melodia-Participación de: Timeless fantasist,Princessfic, Yuko-96, Nao-chan16,Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Laura Excla, Shimori Matsumoto, Shion-Kishimoto-kun,Valen Mizukoshi, Amelia Marie Barton, Aleeciitah.
1. Prologo

Hola! Bueno esta vez no pude resistirme a subir esto, y me quiero disculpar por no actualizar! TTToTTT De verdad lo lamento ;w; pero les digo que la inspiración es muy cruel, pero digo que me centrare en este, porque para este fic, me siento inspirada!

Antes este fic iniciara a fines de Mayo pero si acabo otro fic apartes de los tres que les dije, lo subo antes, pero lo tengo planeado para fines de Mayo :3

Bueno este es un fic que se me ocurrió al encontrar mi caja musical y mi adicción a los animales (¿)

Es algo raro el fic pero espero que lo disfruten

Alf: solo les decimos que lamentamos la tardanza, pero tengan paciencia xD

Adrian: les daremos el sumary

**Sumary**: Una raza distinta perseguida por los humanos, ellas huyen lejos para poder salvar su vida y por fin convivir con los humanos. Sin saberlo su vida gira en torno a una simple melodía, ¿Qué pasara cuando conozcan a los del Raimon?

**Género:** Sobrenatural, Aventura y Romance

Alf: el disclaimer!

Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece le pertenece a Level-5 que se esmeran en hacernos sufrir

Que comience el prologo!

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

Conocemos a los lycans, a los werecats y a los vampiros, pero esta raza es completamente distinta, esta raza es más realista que cualquier otra.

Los Dobutsu se les conocía...Criaturas que para los humanos eran maquinas frias y sin sentimiento alguno, que solo mataban por diversión a los humanos.

Desde ya tiempo, los humanos han perseguido a esta raza, los han matado y sometido a pruebas dolorosas en un cuartel lejos de la humanidad.

Estas criaturas tenían un don muy especial, la razón por la cual fueron atrapados y llevados a la muerte…su mente estaba tan desarrollada que podían matar y torturar a un humano, tan solo con su mente. Podían cortar el objeto más duro y detener con su mirada cualquier objeto que viniera directo hacia este.

Estas eran criaturas que eran mitad humanas y mitad animales, de su cabeza siempre sobresalían un par de orejas de distintos tipos de animales, y a veces plumas de aves se asomaban de su cráneo.

Todas tenían una doble personalidad, la cual una era llena de odio y rencor mientras que la otra, bondadosa y llena de alegría.

Mas…tras tanto tiempo de investigaciones y de someterlos a tantas pruebas, aun los humanos no sabían algo muy importante en estas criaturas…Se dividían en dos grupos…el clan Hika y el clan Yami.

Significaban luz y oscuridad, el mal y el bien, el cielo y el infierno, y tal como estos el clan Hika eran los Dobutsu que solo tenían bondad en su corazón, incapaces de matar a los humanos, aquellas criaturas llenas de luz, que ocultaban su segunda personalidad en lo más profundo, y jamás sacaban su lado de odio, eran suficientemente capases para controlar su segundo lado, y que solo lo sacaban cuando se enfrentaban contra los Yami, sin embargo los Yami eran distintos.

El clan Yami era todo lo contrario a los Hika, estos estaban llenos de odio, rencor y dolor, su segunda personalidad la ocultaban, siempre mostrando su lado sediento de sangre y de matanza, de hecho la mayoría de este clan no tenia su personalidad bondadosa, siempre serian criaturas que usaban su don para matar.

Ambos clanes fueron atrapados por igual y fueron sometidos a dolorosas pruebas e inclusive ser fusilados, lo cual era muy difícil ya que estas criaturas se podían defender de cualquier daño.

Ahora los mantienen alejados del exterior en una isla en un cuartel vigilado por guardias con armas de las más peligrosas vigilando los pasillos de este observando los cuartos donde dormían estas peligrosas criaturas, sin embargo unas Dobutsu Hika estaban dispuestas a salir de ahí, para salvar a los de su clan y dejar que los Yami murieran, sin saber a quién conocerían, solo sabían que estaban en busca de un objeto que tal vez parezca tan sencillo pero este estaba lleno de secretos y de magia.

Toda su vida de estas giraba en torno a una simple melodía…

* * *

Bien! Amigos os le tengo este prologo aburrido...Lo sé! Bueno si alguien quiere salir me avisa :3 solo quedan unos cuantos cupos mas :)

Por cierto los Ocs que pedí por MP Aparecerán en el siguiente cap :)

Bueno nos vemos!


	2. Cap1: Escapando

Hola! Bueno les traigo el capi de este fic, para el cual estoy inspirada, wow, actualize rápido, pero les dije que me sentía inspirada, por lo cual me centrare en este fic, y me verán seguido actualizando

Adrian: Huyan, corran por sus vidas, se acerca el fin del mundo!

Yo: Ehem…

Adrian: perdón

Yo: bueno, como les digo para este fic me viene la inspiración!

Alf: y después se te va la inspiración

Yo: algún día, cobrare venganza niña…bueno volviendo…les agradezco a todos y todas las que me dejaron su Oc! De verdad gracias muchas gracias! Y por cierto usare un OC mío, solo en el principio, y algunos nombre son inventados, como el de la isla.

Adrian: El disclaimer

Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenece a level-5 que se esmeran en hacernos sufrir

Yo: que de comienzo el fic!

* * *

**Cap1: Escapando**

* * *

_Soledad…en un mundo lleno de soledad, donde nadie cree en ti…donde nadie te escucha, ni te deja hablar…su verdad esta oculta…callar por ellos…solo querían que fueran escuchadas…_

* * *

_(Ciudad Inazuma…1:30 am)_

La ciudad estaba bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, le redonda luna de plata iluminaba el cielo junto a unas cuantas estrellas que alumbraban el cielo junto a la luna.

Una sombra miraba el horizonte atentamente como si estuviera esperando a alguien, debido a la oscuridad, no se podía distinguir su cara ni el color de su cabello, lo único que se podía admirar bajo el cielo oscuro, era una cabellera hasta los hombros, sus ojos de color ámbar, y de su cabeza sobre salían un par de orejas anormales.

-Espero que ya hayan salido-dijo para si misma la extraña figura aun viendo el cielo oscuro y la hermosa luna en el horizonte, desde lejos se podía observar un bello mar donde la luz blanca de la luna se reflejaba en las aguas pacificas de este.

* * *

_(Isla oscura 1:31 am)_

El lugar también estaba sepultado en las sombras, pero en el mar que rodeaba a la isla se podía observar el reflejo de la luna en este.

Pero el mar no estaba pacifico, las olas chocaban contra las rocas de la costa, y una leve brisa pasaba cerca de ahí, se podía observar la silueta de los tantos arboles ahí, dando a conocer que era una selva, pero entre ella una enorme construcción se alzaba, debido a la oscuridad, el edificio era totalmente negro, dándole un aspecto aterrador.

Una rejilla de metal lo rodeaba, mientras que se podía notar como la enorme puerta tenia unas cadenas que impedían que a puerta se abriera.

Una figura se asomo entre los árboles, debido a la oscuridad no se podía notar mucho de esta, solo que tenia ojos azul cielo, sus cabellos le llegaban hasta la cintura, y de su cabeza sobre salían un par de orejas que asemejaban a las de un lobo.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuartel, se acerco sigilosamente al lugar y admiro la rejilla, desvió su vista hacia un interruptor, mientras que un cartel pequeño estaba sobre este, no se podía notar de que era, pero la figura pareciera conocerlo. Fijo sus orbes azules en aquel aparato, se quedo observando por unos cuantos segundos cuando el interruptor por si solo se bajo.

La figura toco con sus yemas la rejilla de metal, y al ver que no pasaba nada una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, abrió la rejilla sin ningún problema, observo una de las ventanas del edificio en el segundo piso, y luego entro, quedando a pocos centímetros de la puerta, y lanzo un silbido, parecido a un ave nocturna.

Espero atentamente, después de unos 10 segundos, la chica volvió a silbar, mientras observaba una ventana desde el segundo piso del enorme edificio, fue cuando varias figuras se asomaron desde la ventana, la sombra volvió a sonreír e hiso un ademan, las otras sombras solo asintieron, a estas sombras se les podía observar como un par de orejas se asomaban desde la cabeza de las sombras, en otras eran plumas, como aquellos adornos de antes que se usaban en la cabeza, y lo único que se podía diferenciar eran sus ojos, y el color de estos.

Una figura de ojos grises tan claros tirando para el blanco se paro en la ventana y se lanzo, cayendo ágilmente en el piso, sin ningún rasguño, cada una de las sombras se lanzo, cayendo al suelo sin ningún daño, salieron, y cerraron la rejilla

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-pregunto una de las sombras

-Según esto a Japón-dijo la figura que silbo, todas se acercaron a la costa, admirando como las olas chocaban contra esta, la figura de ojos azules, saco un collar con un dije hecho de diamante, y simplemente lo lanzo al mar

En este solo pudo aparecer un hoyo, las sombras se miraron entre si, para luego asentir y saltar al hoyo, desapareciendo de ahí.

* * *

_(Ciudad Inazuma 1:55 am)_

El mar estaba tranquilo, aquella sombra que admiraba la luna, había desparecido, todo se encontraba en calma en aquel mar.

Pero del agua oscura, una mano se alzo, para después sacar otra a la superficie, cuando una figura con dos orejas de perro en su cabeza saco su cabeza rápidamente del mar, seguida de otras sombras mientras que se agitaban.

-Creo que me entro el agua a los oídos-dijo una voz

-Puag! El agua de aquí sabe horrible!-se quejo una de ellas

-Déjense de eso y nademos hacia la orilla-dijo otra voz, siendo así, las varias figuras nadaron hacia la orilla, deteniéndose bajo un faro de luz que permitía ver sus rostros. En la arena se erguía un muro, donde daba a las calles de la ciudad, y a los lados de este, escaleras para subir.

Una de ellas era de cabello negro hasta los hombros, el flequillo hacia la izquierda, de ojos azul eléctrico y de tez pálida, de su cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas de murciélago, color negras. Su nombre era Hoshiri Tatsumaki

Otra era de cabellos largos hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura de color café, algunas mechas moradas, y de ojos verde esmeralda, de su cabello sobre salían un par de orejas de lobo blanco. Su nombre era Naomi Akatsuki

Otra de las chicas era de cabello castaño rizado, tomado en dos coletas, de ojos verde, y de tez blanca, sobresalía de su cabeza un par de orejas de puma. Se llamaba Yuko Fujiwara

Había otra chica de cabellos negros con reflejos blancos, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de ojos grises claros tan pálidos que casi son blancos, como si fuera plata liquida mientras que dos plumas, una más pequeña que la otra de color blancas. Se llamaba Ángela Daidouji.

Había otra chica de cabellos negros, con dos mechas azules, de ojos azules, y de tez morena, tenia un par de orejas de zorro en su cabeza. Su nombre era Shion Kishimoto

Otra más de cabello de color negro, hasta la cintura, liso, de ojos café claro y buen cuerpo, con un par de orejas de león, Se llamaba Valen Mizukoshi

También otras dos chicas que se parecían bastante, una era de cabello blanco hasta las rodillas, lacio, de ojos morados con celeste piel clara y bien desarrollada. Tenia un par de orejas de lobo de nombre Daniel Le Black. Y la otra tenia el cabello blanco hasta los tobillos, su ojo derecho verde con celeste y su ojo izquierdo morado con celeste, de altura ideal para su edad y bien desarrollada. Tenía un par de orejas de tigre. Se llamaba Gabriel Le Black

Otra chica de cabello hasta la cintura de color azul claro, peinado en media trenza en el lado izquierdo, tenia unos ojos de color rojo carmesí, su fleco lo tenia en toda la frente, tez blanca, y era un poco más alta que las demás pero no tanto, tenia un cuerpo desarrollado, en su muñeca tenia un tatuaje que decía:

'' love  
human  
world  
you''  
cada frase una abaja de otra, también el tatuaje de una manzana mordida en el lado izquierdo de la pierna izquierda y bajo la manzana se encuentra el texto I am the Apple of discord (soy la manzana de la discordia)

Tenía un par de orejas de un leopardo de las nieves. Su nombre era Kanu Midori

Otra más de cabello hasta media espalda de color café-cobrizo con las puntas de color naranja y moradas, desmechado, media 1,70, y estaba muy desarrollada, de piel clara y de ojos grandes de color café, tenia una marca pequeña en forma de estrella al final del ojo, y un tatuaje de un ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo, en la espalda, y unas orejas de irbis sobresalían de su cabeza. Su nombre era Alejandra Ryusaki.

Otra chica de cabello hasta los hombros Lacio-Ondulado de color negro, ojos de igual color, negros y brillantes, media 1,64, de su cabeza sobre salían dos plumas, una mas pequeña que la otra, de colores multicolor. Su nombre era Shimori Matsumoto

Habia otra chica de cabellos color miel hasta las caderas, con destellos rubios, de ojos rojos esmeraldas, tez normal y de estatura 1,65, sobre salían un par de orejas de zorro de color negro. Su nombre era Laura Excla

Otra chica de cabellos rojizos en rulitos, con dos mechones, de ojos verde esmeralda, físico desarrollado y tez normal, de su cabeza sobre salían dos orejas de tigre blanco. Su nombre era Amelia Barton, mejor conocida como Mia.

Y otra más de cabellos rojos, como bordeo, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, piel morena y de ojos de color morado, un cuerpo desarrollado, que tenia dos orejas de tigre de bengala. Su nombre era Hanaco Mishima

También otra de cabellos café claro hasta la cintura, lacio, de ojos azul cielo, tez blanca y de estatura baja. De su cabeza sobre salían un par de orejas de perro. Su nombre era Lía Takanashi y había otra más que se parecía mucho a Lía, solo que esta tenia el cabello negro y de su cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas de lobo. Su nombre era Kura Takanashi

Todas vestían un vestido hasta la rodilla de color blanco, algo roto y desgastado, algo más que las delataba; giraron su cabeza a ambos lados tratando de encontrar un lugar en donde quedarse en aquella noche.

-¿Donde nos quedaremos?-pregunto Lia

-No hay donde-dijo Gabriel

-Tendremos que buscar una cueva o algo-dijo Daniel

-Separemos y busquemos-menciono Yuko

-Bien-asintieron las demás marchándose por diferentes lugares.

Hoshiri camino bajo el manto oscuro tratando de buscar algún lugar donde quedarse a dormir con sus amigas, pero nada…siguió caminando tratando de hallar algo.

Vio la luna plateada en el cielo, dando una bella luz, que se reflejaba el mar pacifico, en comparación con las salvajes olas de la isla. Se quedo admirando la luna, el cielo y las estrellas, aquello era tan pacifico, y pronto empezó a tener sueño.

Sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse y a duras penas podía mantener sus ojos azules abiertos, aquel lugar la estaba adormeciendo. No lo resistió y se sentó en la arena, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Las demás ya habían encontrado una pequeña cueva, al menos era algo, se reunieron y vieron que faltaba alguien: Hoshiri

-¿Dónde está Hoshiri?-pregunto Alejandra observando cómo faltaba su amiga peli negra

-No ha vuelto-dijo Ángela

-¿Dónde estará?-se pregunto Valen

-Solo nos queda esperar, si algún humano nos descubre será nuestro fin-dijo Shion

Las chicas se sentaron en el suelo, mientras estaban preocupadas por su amiga, si algún humano la viera, sería el fin para ella y para ellas, lo único que podían hacer era esperar que su amiga estuviera bien.

* * *

_(A las 8:05 en Inazuma Town)_

Un grupo de chicos caminaba directo hacia la playa de la ciudad

-¿Y porque vamos a la playa?-pregunto un chico de cabello en cresta, de color castaño, de ojos verdes y de tez pálida

-Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, si vamos por la playa llegaremos a tiempo-dijo un chico de cabellos azules, hasta los hombros, amarrados en una coleta, un mechón le cubría uno de sus ojos avellana.

-Que aburrido-se quejo un chico de cabellos rojos, en forma de tulipán, y de ojos ámbar

-No te quejes Nagumo-le dijo de cabello albino, y de ojos color zafiro

Llegaron hasta unas escalaras, donde bajaron estas dispuestos a llegar al colegio solo caminaban hasta las otras escaleras, y listo.

El sol era muy animoso, de un lindo tono miel, el cielo se veía despejado, y de un lindo azul cielo, mientras que una brisa mañanera pasaba por la playa.

Caminaron un poco más, cuando se sorprendieron por lo que veían. Era una chica, de cabello negro, hasta los hombros, y el flequillo a la izquierda, esta tenia cerrada sus ojos, sentada en el suelo, dormida. Pero lo que más les llamaba la atención eran las orejas que sobre salían de su cráneo, en forma de las pequeñas orejas de un murciélago, color negras, y muy reales.

Un peli rojo de ojos jade se inclino a su lado, observando a la chica.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto un peli verde de ojos oscuros, que apuntaba con su dedo a las orejas de gato de la chica

-Y que quieres que sepa yo-contesto arrogante el mismo chico de cabello mohicano

Los chicos analizaron las orejas de la chica

-A mi me parecen reales-menciono el albino de ojos azules

-¿Reales?-pregunto con burla el mismo peli rojo de ojos ámbar- Por favor Suzuno-le dijo con arrogancia al chico albino que correspondía con el nombre de Suzuno Fuusuke

-Que si, son reales-le volvió a insistir el chico albino

-Que no-le siguió el juego el chico peli rojo

-Que si Nagumo-insistió Suzuno al chico de ojos ámbar, el cual se llamaba Haruya Nagumo

Así ambos, iniciaron una discusión entre si, varios de los chicos de ahí, trataron de detenerlos, pero ninguno de ambos chicos quería dejarlo. Eran amigos, pero con problemas de convivencia entre si. Ellos habían vivido en un orfanato, el cual se llamaba Sun Garden, donde ahí están junto con el peli verde de ojos negros y el peli rojo de ojos jade.

El chico de ojos jade suspiro para levantarse, no sin antes dar una mirada a la chica quien seguía dormida, pero no por mucho, los gritos de Suzuno y Nagumo se harian mas fuertes. Se fue con sus dos amigos quienes seguían en su discusión, el oji jade trato de separarlos, o hacerlos entender, pero estos chicos eran muy cabezas duras.

La peli negra abrió lentamente sus ojos, con cansancio, su vista era algo borrosa, pero pronto pudo recuperar su visión, pero se sorprendió al ver como un grupo de humanos estaban ahí, justo en frente de ella.

La chica se alarmo y abrió sus ojos como platos, para luego levantarse de ahí, en un rápido movimiento, que para su mala suerte, llamo la atención del grupo de humanos, que la veían fijamente, y luego dirigían su mirada a las orejas de ella. Ella puso sus manos en sus orejas de gato, tratando de ocultarlas, aunque sabía que era en vano.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el mismo peli verde de ojos oscuros apuntando hacia las orejas de la chica, quien solo dio un paso hacia atrás, con pánico en sus ojos, sabía muy bien que no podía confiar en humanos, pero analizo lo que dijo el peli verde, al parecer no sabían ni qué tipo de raza era, ni sabían que significaba sus orejas, pero igualmente no debía estar con ellos.

Dio otro paso más, y se echo a correr lejos de ellos, quienes solo la miraron irse, extrañados por el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

* * *

Corrió, intentando hallar a sus amigas, paso por las escaleras del otro lado, ahí no estaban, todo por quedarse dormida, corrió más, hasta que vio a la vista a su amiga Naomi quien estaba junto a las demás. Llego al lado de ellas, con la respiración agitada

-¿Dónde estabas Hoshiri?-pregunto Mia al ver a su amiga peli negra

-Humanos-fue lo único que pronuncio la oji azul, pero de inmediato, las chicas analizaron aquella palabra, y abrieron los ojos de par en par, cuando todas se marcharon a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos

-¿Te reconocieron?-pregunto Laura a su amiga

-No, al parecer no saben lo que somos-dijo la peli negra

-Que suerte-dijo Midori aliviada

-Silencio-dijo Shimori cuando los chicos caminaban hacia las escaleras del lugar, todas las chicas guardaron silencio, esperando no ser descubiertas por aquellos chicos. Estos solo subieron las escaleras, mientras charlaban de algo llamado colegio y de los deberes.

Las chicas los miraron en silencio, mientras veían como se marchaban. Después de que los chicos se marcharan, las chicas salieron de aquellos arbustos

-Casi nos descubren-dijo Hanaco

-Bueno, no nos podemos quedar aquí por la eternidad-dijo Midori, a lo cual las demás asintieron

-Pero antes, debemos ocultar esto-dijo Hanaco apuntado a sus orejas, cuando a Kura le llego una brillante idea

-Ya se, los humanos usan…listones?...si, listones, los cuales podemos usar para ocultar nuestras orejas-Hablo la pelinegra

-Y ¿de dónde se supone que sacaremos eso?-pregunto Ángela a la chica

-Pues…-la oji azul, miro hacia ambos lados, como si buscara algo, se asomo a las escaleras, pudiendo notar una mercería (1)- ¡Ahí!-dijo la peli negra apuntando hacia el local

-¿Y si nos descubren?-pregunto Alejandra, cuando todas giraron sus cabezas a ver a Ángela y a Shimori, que de inmediato supieron la causa de aquellas miradas

-Oh no-dijeron ambas cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos son las más normales-dijo Daniel hacia las chicas, que después lanzaron un suspiro

-Está bien-dijeron ambas-si nos descubren aun así, no es nuestra culpa, las orejas no solo nos delatan-dijeron ambas al unisonó mostrando sus vestidos roídos de color blanco, y sus pies descalzos, a lo que las demás levantaron sus hombros

-Esperen…no se necesita algo para comprar…¿Cómo era que se llamaba?-Dijo y pregunto Shimori, a lo cual todas concordaron

-¡Dinero!-dijo Kura-aquí tengo este-dijo la peli negra mientras sacaba unos cuantos billete, la chica peli negra se había salvado de ser capturada por los humanos, lo cual le dio tiempo de explorar el mundo humano, conociendo la mayoría de este, ambas peli negras tomaron aquel dinero, y subieron las escaleras, directo a la tienda.

La dueña del local, estaba recargada en su mostrador, con una mano en su mejilla, obviamente aburrida, había estado desde la mañana esperando a algún cliente, pero hoy no era su día de suerte. De inmediato se escucho que la puerta se abría, la dueña se ergio con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, al fin un cliente, se decía en su mente aquella mujer, poso sus orbes de color café sobre ambas chicas, y le llamo mucho la atención el par de plumas que sobresalían de la cabeza de ambas chicas; la chica oji gris tenia unas lindas plumas color blanco, mientras que la oji negra, tenia plumas multicolor, aquello le hacía recordar, esos adornos que se llevaban en cascos de los caballeros. No solo era eso, si no su vestimenta y sus pies descalzos, pero cliente era cliente.

Les dio una sonrisa amable y dulce, y les dijo un "adelante" muy agradable, las dos sonrieron mientras entraban, sorprendiéndose y admirando lo grande que era, y la variedad de listones de colores, unos más gruesos y otros más delgados. Despues de todo habían pasado varios años encerradas entre cuatro paredes de metal, apartadas del exterior, compraron varios y salieron de ahí.

-Listo-dijeron ambas entregándoles la pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía varios listones

Todas tomaron un listón de cada color, y se lo anudaron en cada oreja, ocultándolas

-Nosotras no, pero por si acaso compramos una gorra-dijo Shimori

-Bueno, no nos quedaremos aquí todo el día así que vámonos-dijo Shion, mientras que las demás asentían y subieran las escaleras, y caminaran por las calles de la ciudad.

El lugar se veía muy bonito, puesto que había arboles adornando las calles, y flores de sakura volaban libres con el viento mientras que lo único que se escuchaba era el canto de los pájaros. Era extraño que un grupo de chicas , con vestidos rotos y de color blancos, listones en las cabezas de las chicas, y una gorra en la cabeza de los chicos y de pies descalzos caminara por las veredas de la ciudad, pero para su suerte, en todo su camino, nadie había pasado por ahí.

Cerca de donde estaban las chicas, una chica de cabellos hasta los hombros de color verde oscuro y ojos de igual color, barría el suelo de una enorme casa de caoba, lo único que se escuchaba el rozar de la escoba contra el suelo, y el bello trino de las aves.

Levanto su vista notando a un grupo de chicas que admiraba un rio que quedaba cerca de ahí, se extraño un poco al ver lo que vestían, sus listones, y sus pies, supuso que no tenían donde quedarse a vivir, así que decidió ser amable con ellas, después de todo, ella y sus amigos vivían en una casa de huéspedes, y decidió ser amable con ellas.

Dejo la escoba a un lado, y camino hacia las chicas que seguían observando el rio, mientras que si vista se centraba en unos peces de colores que jugueteaban en el agua cristalina.

-Hola-saludo la oji verde, a lo cual las demás se sobre exaltaron al escuchar su voz, se giraron lentamente viéndole la cara de la chica, tragaron en seco, ella era…humana, ellas no podían estar cerca de una humana, se metieron en su mente, mientras la leían, dándose cuenta de que la chica era de corazón amable y bondadoso, era dulce y amigable, y tampoco conocía nada de los Dobutsu, por lo cual podían confiar y hablar con ella. Se miraron entre si, esta chica no era mala, dijeron en sus mentes

-H-Hola-saludaron tímidamente las chicas, era la primera vez que hablaban con un humano, o tal vez la primera vez desde ya hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

–Supongo que no tienen donde quedarse–dijo la chica peli verde, dando justo en el blanco

-No-dijo Alejandra

-Bueno, en nuestra casa, quedan algunos cuartos más, ¿quisieran quedarse?, se que no nos conocemos, pero podemos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas-dijo amigablemente la chica de ojos verdes, sin duda, era una chica muy buena, y asintieron a su propuesta, leyeron en su mente que la chica se llamaba Aki Kino.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aki Kino-se presento, las chicas ya habían visto su nombre, pero debían parecer normales, estas también se presentaron una a una, sonrieron con tristeza al recordar que nadie las había llamado por su nombre, o después de mucho tiempo no lo habían escuchado de la voz de un humano, en aquel cuartel siempre eran llamadas por números…001,002, 003, etc.

-Síganme-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras caminaba hacia la enorme casa, las chicas la siguieron, y entraron en la casa, se sorprendieron por lo grande que era, y como todo estaba perfectamente acomodado- Mis amigas están limpiando-dijo la chica-Y también aquí viven unos amigos míos, solo que están en el colegio, nosotras no fuimos, ya que nuestro salón, no tuvo clases-dijo la peli verde con una sonrisa, las chicas se quedaron pensando en la palabra colegio, cuando recordaron que Kura les había dicho, que era un instituto, donde varios chicos y chicas asistían a este.

Todas se sentaron en frente de una mesa de madera, color caoba.

-En un momento regreso-dijo la oji verde, mientras llegaba a la cocina, y después regresara con una bandeja en donde llevaba una tetera y varias tazas de té que echaban humo. La chica coloco las tazas en frente de ellas. Estas bebieron el te.

-Pueden recorrer la casa, luego les presento a mis amigas-dijo amablemente Aki

Todas asintieron y se dispusieron a recorrer la casa.

Gabriel bajo las escaleras tratando de encontrar algo divertido, bajo hacia al sótano, y lanzo una mirada hacia el cuarto oscuro y polvoso

-Que aburrido-se quejo la peli blanca viendo que el lugar, tenia varios estantes llenos de polvo, viejos libros llenos de tierra, y telarañas por los rincones del cuarto, pero a simple vista no se podía notar todo.

Camino un poco más, terminado por llegar a un estante, lleno de cajas, y hasta arriba había unas cajas más grandes. La chica miro el estante, cuando sintió algo, la caja ultima de arriba, había algo en ella, algo que le hablaba, seria acaso el objeto que están buscando, una extraña presencia se liberaba de este ¿Qué podía ser?

Estaba dispuesta a tomar una silla y ver dentro de aquella caja, pero la voz de su hermana Daniel le saco de sus pensamientos

-Ne Gaby-chan nos habla Aki-nee-dijo la voz de este, Gabriel lanzo un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes volver a mirar aquellas cajas

-Bueno, estas son mis amigas, les mostraran sus cuartos más tarde-dijo Aki mientras que a su lado, estaba una castaña de cabellos algo largos y ondulados, de ojos de igual color, estaba una chica de cabello hasta los hombros de color azul oscuro, ojos azules y unas gafas rojas en su cabeza, y otras mas de cabellos algo largos, lisos, de un tono lila, y de ojos azules, la peli verde presento a sus amigas, pero para las chicas no era necesario, se infiltraron en sus mentes, sabiendo que la oji castaña se llamaba Natsumi Raimon, que la peli azul era Haruna Otonashi, que la de cabello lila se llamaba Fuyuka Kudo.

-Los chicos llegaran en unos momentos-dijo Haruna con una agradable sonrisa.

Las chicas se sentaron en los sillones, platicando, cuando después de unos 10 minutos la puerta se abriera dejando mostrar a un grupo de chicos, los cuales eran los mismos de la mañana. Las chicas abrieron sus ojos de par en par, ¿Y si las descubría?

Los chicos giraron su cabeza encontrándose con las chicas, el peli rojo de ojos jade dirigió su vista a la peli negra de ojos azules, la cual esta empezaba a sudar frio, los chicos la habían visto en la mañana, eso lo sabían, pero ya no tenia orejas de murciélago si no un listón de color azul.

-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto el oji jade

-N-No-dijo Hoshiri

-Bueno…-dijo el peli rojo un tanto desconfiado

-Ella dormirán aquí a partir de ahora-les dijo Fuyuka a las chicas

-¿Eh?-

-Ellas dormirán aquí a partir de ahora-dijo esta vez haruna a los chicos que no se podían creer lo que escuchaban, ni tampoco las chicas, que un principio estaban de acuerdo con que dormirían aquí, pero con ese grupo de humanos, además según su mentes no era muy…pacíficos que digamos, a las chicas les apareció un tic en el ojo, mientras los chicos ponían cara de no saber nada, ella dormirían con…ese grupo de humanos, tal vez no era tan malo ¿O sí?

…

* * *

_Dolor...Un sentimiento de tristeza y sufriemiento...aquel sentimiento que llevaran en su corazón...aquel que las hiso desconfiar...tal vez solo una persona...borrrara el dolor que cargan en su corazón._

* * *

Adrian y Alf: .-. Que fue eso?

Yo: ¿El cap?

Alf: que aburrido!

Yo: Lo se! ;w; Pero digamos que este es el comienzo, toda la acción comenzara a partir del segundo cap, donde pondré una pizca de humor xD

Adrian: lo cual es horrible

Yo: silencio! Bueno les digo que el próximo cap hablaran mas, y estará mejor el cap :3 También digo que cada una tendrá su momento

Alf: esta es la palabra resaltada

Merceria: local o tienda donde venden productos de manualidades, lencería, de sotura, punto, etc, todo tipo de productos para realizar adornos y demas.

Por cierto para Valen Mizukoshi y Shimori Matsumoto: sus Ocs de sus hermanos saldran más adelante, les tengo un papel importante :)

¿Les gusto?

¿Esta aburrido? (Adrian y Alf: siiiiiiiiiiii y mucho!/ Yo: cuanto animo QwQ)

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Habrá problemas?

¿Los chicos las descubrirán?

¿Continuo?

Listo! Nos vemos, solo les digo que el segundo cap será más divertido, ¡Promesa!


End file.
